


People who are born round don't die square, maybe elliptic

by ermete



Series: The way I think about you is the way I love you [1]
Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Christmas Eve, Introspection, M/M, POV Sherlock Holmes
Language: Italiano
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2012-12-29
Updated: 2012-12-29
Packaged: 2017-11-22 21:47:07
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,786
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/614700
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ermete/pseuds/ermete
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>'“Vado a lavoro, Sherlock.” mi cogli di sorpresa quando ti stacchi dalle mie labbra, tanto che la mia mano, che si era mossa da sola attorno al tuo polso, non vuole lasciarti andare.<br/>“A lavoro?” ripeto scioccamente mentre analizzo il tuo vestiario: troppo leggero. Non sei più un soldato, non hai più bisogno di temprarti e sfidare il gelo del deserto afghano notturno. Copriti, maledizione.<br/>“Tanto non ti importa che io lavori stanotte, giusto?” solo quando sottolinei che questa notte dovrebbe essere particolare mi ricordo che è la Vigilia di Natale. '</p><p>Note: one shot per il p0rnfest</p>
            </blockquote>





	People who are born round don't die square, maybe elliptic

  
_Serial killer: categoria ‘Angeli della Morte’_  
 _Disturbi psicologici: disturbo borderline della personalità, Sindrome di Munchhausen per procura_  
 _Ambito d’azione: ospedaliero, medico_  
“Sherlock.”  
 _Come agiscono: mettono deliberatamente in pericolo i propri pazienti per poi salvarli e guadagnare l’ammirazione dei propri colleghi_  
 _Serial killer della suddetta categoria citati nelle bibliografie: Josef Mengele, Stephan Letter, Harold Shipman, Sonia Caleffi_  
“Sherlock...”  
 _Note: a differenza delle altre tipologie, il numero di serial killer donne è molto elevato in questa categoria_  
“Sherlock!”  
John, ti avevo sentito anche mezzora fa.  
Ti. Avevo. Sentito.  
Ma cosa significa quando tu mi parli e io non ti rispondo? Che sono nel mio Palazzo Mentale, mi pare ovvio. Conviviamo da due anni, abbiamo una relazione sentimentale da almeno un mese, possibile che non tu l’abbia ancora capito? A volte sei fastidioso. Ti amo, lo ammetto, ma sei fastidioso.  
Sospiro pesantemente per fartelo notare “John. Stavo riordinando le categorie degli assassini seriali. Se un giorno avremo a che fare con una Vedova Nera e non sapremo riconoscerla, la colpa sarà tutta tua.” poi ti osservo: sei pronto per uscire e hai in mano la tua borsa da lavoro. Dove diavolo credi di andare? Il the non si prepara mica da solo “Dove vai?”  
Ti avvicini alla poltrona e mi alzi il viso mettendomi due dita sotto il mento “Sarà mezzora che cerco di dirtelo, genio.” non sei arrabbiato, ormai sei abituato al fatto che io ti ignori sistematicamente il 77% del tempo che passiamo insieme. Ti chini e le tue labbra incontrano le mie: sono sottili, quasi impercettibili se paragonate alla mia bocca carnosa, ma riescono a catturare le mie labbra con un’abilità che ancora non riesco a spiegarmi. E sono ben poche le cose che sfuggono alla mia comprensione. Un’altra cosa che non mi spiego è perchè chiudo gli occhi ogni volta che mi baci: mi cogli di sorpresa col tuo profumo e con la morbidezza dei tuoi gesti a cui non sono ancora abituato, ma che inizia a piacermi sul serio. Sono sempre stato un uomo debole alle dipendenza, ma a differenza delle altre che sono sempre state nocive, costose e problematiche, la mia dipendenza da te ha migliorato ogni fibra del mio essere. Tranne quando insisti col parlarmi mentre sto riordinando le stanze del mio Palazzo Mentale, ovvio.  
“Vado a lavoro, Sherlock.” mi cogli di sorpresa quando ti stacchi dalle mie labbra, tanto che la mia mano, che si era mossa da sola attorno al tuo polso, non vuole lasciarti andare.  
“A lavoro?” ripeto scioccamente mentre analizzo il tuo vestiario: troppo leggero. Non sei più un soldato, non hai più bisogno di temprarti e sfidare il gelo del deserto afghano notturno. Copriti, maledizione.  
“Tanto non ti importa che io lavori stanotte, giusto?” solo quando sottolinei che questa notte dovrebbe essere particolare mi ricordo che è la Vigilia di Natale. Sbuffo: è vero, non mi importa che oggi sia il 24 di Dicembre. Se fosse Marzo, Luglio o Settembre non cambierebbe nulla: il tempo è relativo, la mia unica costante sei tu, John.  
Continuo a tenerti la mano: è calda, le mie sono sempre gelate, così fredde da far male, talvolta “Pensavo che importasse a te.”  
Fai spallucce, ovvero: sì, ti interessa, ma hai scambiato il turno con un tuo collega che ha una famiglia alla quale, al contrario di me, importa che oggi non sia Marzo, Luglio, Settembre, ma il 24 di Dicembre “Ho scambiato il turno con Mark: ha due bimbi piccoli lui.”  
Appunto. Sospiro di nuovo: sono leggermente infastidito. Non che mi importi festeggiare la Vigilia, ma anche se passo la maggior parte del tempo nel mio Palazzo Mentale, mi piace l’idea che tu sia qui con me. Che mi prepari il the, o che mi passi accanto lasciandomi una soffice carezza tra i capelli: ti piacciono un sacco i miei ricci neri e a me piace che me li massaggi. Ti lascio la mano “Vai.”  
Mi guardi stranito: capisci sempre tutto di me. A tratti è fastidioso. Come ci riesci? Perchè ci riesci? Da quanto tempo ci riesci? “Ti dispiace? Io pensavo che non ti importasse, non hai neanche voluto che facessi l’albero.”  
“Infatti non mi interessa.” mi limito a dire, perchè poter pensare qualcosa e riuscire a dirla son due paia di maniche diverse. Non che voglia dire chissà che cosa, ma riascoltandomi quelle quattro parole devono sembrare molto fredde. Il mio John non se lo merita. Ma come ho già detto, tra pensare e agire c’è un mare di rigidità che sto via via cercando di sciogliere.  
Fortunatamente tu non ti arrabbierai perchè mi conosci molto bene: mi sorridi infatti, anche se non me lo merito “Allora vado, Grinch. Fai il bravo.” mi prendi in giro: tu magari pensi che io non sappia chi o cosa sia il Grinch. Non che mi interessi saperlo, ma i normali esseri umani mi chiamano spesso così durante il periodo natalizio quindi, per forza di cose, ho appreso di cosa stessero parlando. Sospiro e grugnisco solo, a mo’ di saluto. Vorrei solo dirti di coprirti meglio, ma le parole non mi escono dalla bocca. Ne ho così tante nella mia testa, di parole, potrei regalarne qualcuna in più al mio John. A volte mi chiedo se ci sia qualcosa di sbagliato in me. Mycroft direbbe di no. (1)  
  
Mi annoiavo a casa da solo. Mi annoio così facilmente. A volte vorrei essere normale solo per avere la fortuna di riuscire a passare il tempo con qualsiasi aggeggio inutile mi passi sotto il naso. No, un momento. No, non vorrei essere normale. Potrei desiderare di essere me stesso e di avere costantemente qualcosa di cui occuparmi fino a crollare dalla stanchezza. Ecco, questo sì che è un desiderio sano, non il voler essere normale.  
Sono venuto a Scotland Yard a piedi: a Natale c’è sempre questo traffico impossibile, improponibile da affrontare in taxi e, a tratti, anche a piedi. Gente che corre, letteralmente, per gli ultimi regali. Negozi pieni. Come se esistesse solo il giorno di Natale per fare un regalo alle persone che si amano. Ipocrisia, ecco cos’è. Se io volessi fare un regalo a John non avrei bisogno della scusa del Natale, o del compleanno, o degli anniversari. Glielo farei e basta. Se solo volessi farglielo. Vorrei? Ecco, visto? Questo è il problema. Gli farei un regalo se solo sentissi il bisogno di farlo. E’ anche vero che le convenzioni sociali ed io non andiamo molto d’accordo quindi se fosse per me non sentirei mai il bisogno di fargli un regalo. Mh, che le convenzioni sociali esistano proprio per persone come me? Per quelli che non sentono alcun bisogno di fare regali? Io potrei non sentire il bisogno di farli, ma John potrebbe sentire il bisogno di riceverne? Va bene, me lo segno. Gli farò un regalo, ma non oggi. Questi negozi sono così pieni che le vetrine potrebbero scoppiare.  
Quando entro a Scotland Yard, sezione omicidi, non mi stupisco di trovare addobbi natalizi appesi ovunque, cadaveri di pudding sparsi sulle diverse scrivanie, calici di plastica pieni di eggnog - oh good Lord, se solo penso al sapore dell’eggnog mi viene sù la colazione dell’altro giorno - e crackers(2) di varie dimensioni e colori sistemati sotto un albero finto così pieno di luci da far venire le convulsioni ad un epilettico.  
Mi avvicino a Lestrade, troppo impegnato a brindare con una nuova giovane praticante piena di tatuaggi per notarmi finchè, buon per me, male per lui, non apro bocca “Lascia perdere, non verrà mai a letto con te.” entrambi non fanno in tempo a replicare perchè noto subito tre particolari e il filtro che separa il cervello dalla mia bocca è quanto mai in difficoltà quando un flusso di deduzioni mi attraversa “Te lo dice il suo stesso corpo, Ispettore. Un giglio, un ermellino e un liocorno. Tutti e tre simboli di purezza e castità.”(3)  
La ragazza si copre istintivamente le porzioni di corpo sulle quali sono tatuati i simboli della propria filosofia di vita, ma ormai è tardi per fermarmi “Il giglio, della famiglia delle Liliaceae, è un fiore che nell’iconografia cristiana è associato alla Madonna, alla vergine.” non riesco a trattenere una piccola risata: una donna che ha partorito un figlio da vergine, certo, e Anderson è furbo. Passiamo al mustelide “L’ermellino: nel quadro “Trionfo della Castità”, un olio su tela del 1530, sul collo della donna raffigurante, per l’appunto, la castità, poggia un ermellino bianco e da allora è stato considerato un simbolo di purezza.” non riesco a fermarmi “Il liocorno, meglio conosciuto come unicorno, è da sempre considerato simbolo di purezza e castità infatti, sempre secondo l’immaginario cristiano, poteva essere cavalcato solo da una vergine.”.  
Devo aver parlato troppo in fretta questa volta, perchè sia Lestrade che la nostra finta provocatrice mi guardano allibiti. Ah, no, giusto. Faccio questo effetto a tutti quando inizio a dedurre. Concludo la mia ipotesi “Quindi, questa giovane praticante sta provando a sedurti sperando in un avanzamento di grado, ma non ti darà mai quel qualcosa in cambio che a voi uomini normali piace tanto.” non ce la faccio a trattenermi, non posso: mi giro verso la ragazza “Se proprio vuoi tentare di fingere di sedurre un uomo, cerca di nascondere l’evidente cintura di castità che porti addosso.”  
La ragazza se ne va indignata, ma almeno ha la decenza di non negare, mentre Lestrade mi guarda infastidito “Non avrei mai ceduto, mi stavo solo divertendo un po’.” devo essere particolarmente inespressivo al momento, perchè l’ispettore mi squadra da cima a piedi in attesa di una risposta che non sento il bisogno di dargli “Sai, per soddisfare un po’ l’ego.”  
“Mai avuto il bisogno di una tale frivolezza.” lo seguo nel suo ufficio e guardandolo da dietro mi accorgo che ha perso qualche chilo: il periodo natalizio è stressante per tutti, a quanto pare.  
Lo vedo scuotere il capo “Certo, tu non ne hai bisogno, hai già chi lo fa per te.” si siede ed inizia a torturare la tastiera con le dita sporche di pudding: davvero le noto solo io queste cose? La sua voce mi distoglie da quella visione “Tu hai John che non fa che dirti quanto tu sia bravo, geniale, fantastico.” si sta davvero lamentando perchè lui è single e io sono in una relazione? Lui? Con me? Persona normale versus sociopatico? “Non scopo da almeno tre mesi.” frigna ancora.  
Fingo di non aver udito tutto il resto “Non lo avresti fatto comunque con quella praticante.”  
“Già.” annuisce scocciato: perchè è arrabbiato con me? Non sono io la casta della situazione. O meglio, con Lestrade sì: altro che cinturone di ghisa con lui. Io sono solo di John. Lestrade chiude un foglio di calcolo e torna a guardarmi “Cosa vuoi, Sherlock? Mancano tre ore a Natale, perchè non sei con John? L’hai fatto arrabbiare?”  
Perchè dovrei averlo fatto arrabbiare? No, va bene, capita talvolta che combini qualcosa che le persone normali trovano assurdo. Occhi umani nel contenitore delle uova, persistente puzza di zolfo nel salotto, larve di mosca nella formaggiera. Ma a parte queste piccole cose non vedo perchè dovrebbe essere arrabbiato “John è al lavoro.” spiego semplicemente, in caso non fosse intuibile “Dammi un caso. Anche uno di quelli irrisolti.”  
L’ispettore sembra veramente stupito “John che lavora la Vigilia di Natale?” poi sembra capire, ma ovviamente è fuori strada “Lo hanno incastrato coi turni.”  
Sospiro: devo sempre spiegargli tutto “No. Si è offerto volontario.” faccio spallucce, dissimulando lo stesso leggero fastidio che ho provato prima, in casa “Sa che non mi interessa festeggiare.”.  
“Perchè sei un idiota!” si alza e batte i pugni sulla scrivania “Tu sei un perfetto idiota!”  
Lo osservo senza scompormi: mi hanno detto di peggio, non mi offenderò certo per così poco. Sono più interessato a capire le sue reazioni e, soprattutto le sue motivazioni. Rimango zitto: il mio silenzio lo indispettirà ulteriormente e parlerà senza che io sprechi il fiato per domandare.  
L’ispettore si siede nuovamente “Devo proprio spiegarti tutto?” appunto, chi è ora l’idiota? “Ahhh! John è troppo buono. A volte penso che...” si ferma, ma io so benissimo cosa vorrebbe dire. Lo pensano tutti d’altronde. Il problema è che, da un po’ di tempo a questa parte, inizia a fare parecchio male quel pensiero. Non il fatto che gli altri possano pensarlo, non mi interessa di ciò che credono gli altri, ma non vorrei che arrivasse a pensarlo anche John.  
Finisco io la sua frase “Che io non lo meriti?” ringrazio la mia totale inespressività che mi permette di non mostrare in alcun modo quanto quel pensiero mi ferisca veramente. Sarei un pessimo attore, o un ottimo attore?  
“Non lo penso veramente.” prova a giustificarsi: potrei credergli, d’altronde Lestrade si è sempre dimostrato comprensivo con me “Ma a volte dovresti pensare un po’ di più a John e molto meno a te stesso.”  
Non commento: mi limito a seguirlo con lo sguardo e, nonostante Lestrade sia una delle poche persone che merita di essere, in un certo qual modo, nella mia vita, in questo momento vorrei poterlo incenerire con i miei stessi occhi. Crede che io non lo sappia? Che dovrei pensare maggiormente ai bisogni di John rispetto che ai miei. Che dovrei esprimere maggiormente ciò che provo. Credi che non lo sappia, Ispettore? Ma chi nasce tondo non può morire quadrato.  
“Non dico che dovresti cambiare, Sherlock. Non lo vorrebbe neanche John.” povero ispettore, posso sentire l’elettricità delle sue sinapsi fin da qui, un circuito elettrico che fatica a trovare le giuste parole per spiegare un concetto sentimentale ad uno come me “Ma potresti sforzarti di capire che spesso John fa delle rinunce per non infastidirti. O perchè sa già in partenza che tu saresti contrario a compiere una... uhm, determinata cosa.”  
E’ davvero in difficoltà, non capisco perchè. Il concetto che sta cercando di spiegarmi non è difficile: devo prestare maggiore attenzione ai bisogni di John. Lo so. La lingua non riesce più a stare ferma “Ispettore, di solito non hai queste difficoltà ad esprimerti. Spero che la tua ridotta capacità di linguaggio sia dovuta al liquore presente nell’eggnog. Un’alternativa ben peggiore potrebbe essere un ictus.”  
“Sherlock!” alza la voce: spera davvero di riuscire a spaventarmi? “John ama il Natale! Ha rinunciato a festeggiare la Vigilia di Natale perchè sapeva che a te non importava per nulla!”  
Va bene: non mi ha spaventato, ma la nuova nozione recepita mi ha nuovamente creato un fastidio all’altezza dello stomaco. John ama il Natale e io non ne sapevo niente. “Puoi spiegarmi una cosa?” Lestrade mi guarda di sottecchi: non sa se aspettarsi una domanda retorica o un vero quesito “Perchè dovrebbe essere una serata speciale?”  
Lestrade mi guarda come io guardo lui quando non riesce a capire il colpevole di un omicidio guardando solamente la scena del crimine: mi guarda come se fossi un idiota “Perchè è tradizione festeggiarla con le persone che amiamo di più.”  
E io devo rispondergli proprio come mi risponderebbe lui dopo la mia ovvia e banale spiegazione “Ho capito, ma non ho compreso.” odio non capire qualcosa, soprattutto se riguarda un argomento il cui grado di interesse che mi suscita sia al di sotto del 7 “Ho recepito l’informazione, ma continuo a non trovare una spiegazione logica a tutto questo...” arriccio il naso: devo veramente pronunciare quella parola con una persona che non sia John?  “...amore che c’è nell’aria.”  
Lestrade sembra a suo agio: finalmente è lui l’esperto in qualcosa, finalmente è lui che deve spiegare qualcosa a me. Volevi gratificarti l’ego? Fatto. “Il genere umano è fatto di tradizioni, Sherlock.” parla piano, lentamente. Crede che sia cerebroleso? “Le tradizioni si tramandano di generazione in generazione e formano la società in cui si vive.”  
Sbuffo: spiegazione da manuale. Potevo cercare tutto su google già che c’ero “Mi stai dicendo l’abc del ‘Primo manuale di Antropologia Culturale’?.”  
L’ispettore fa spallucce “Chiamala come ti pare. Io la chiamo: è una notte speciale e vorrei avere accanto la persona che più amo  per poter festeggiare insieme.”  
Mi prendo una lunga pausa per riflettere: non mi disturbo a mettere queste informazioni nel mio Palazzo Mentale, non ne vale la pena, quindi devo pensarci sul momento, ora che le notizie sono fresche. John, cosa fai? Il tuo volto occupa i miei pensieri, non riesco a ragionare bene se c’è quel tuo stupido sorriso che mi manda in confusione. Va bene, non è stupido, è stupendo.  
Tiro un lungo sospiro “A John importa molto del Natale, dunque.” non ci credo al 100%. In fondo John non me l’ha mai detto, quindi Lestrade potrebbe sbagliarsi.  
Invece l’ispettore sembra molto convinto “Sì, Sherlock. Ma gli importa molto più di te.”  
Rilasso le spalle e mi arrendo, ma non perchè me l’ha detto Lestrade, non sia mai. “Vado in ambulatorio.”  
“Bravo Sherlock!” esulta. Perchè diavolo esulta? Non riguarda lui. Ah, forse è perchè è altruista, empatico e qualche altra qualità che non capisco. “Buon Natale, a te e a John.”  
Mi rendo conto di aver girato gli occhi verso il soffitto solo quando con lo sguardo incontro le punte dei ricci che mi cadono sulla fronte “Buon Natale.” gli concedo prima di precipitarmi giù per le scale. Con tutto questo traffico arrivare in ambulatorio prima di mezzanotte sarà un’impresa.  
  
Sto correndo. Sto davvero correndo. Per raggiungere John. No, non è strano che io corra per raggiungere John, ma che lo faccia perchè è la stramaledetta Vigilia di Natale sì. Maledetto Lestrade con quella sua faccia da buon samaritano che mi ha convinto di questa cosa. Avrei dovuto lasciarlo andare in bianco con quella stramaledetta Vestale(4) dei miei stivali.  
Corro anche se sento l’aria fredda entrarmi nei polmoni e pungerli come piccoli spilli, corro nel gelo di Londra perchè ho bisogno del mio dottore: lo ho ammesso a me stesso molto tempo fa’, perchè deve essere così difficile dirlo anche a lui? Perchè? John se lo meriterebbe, a John piace sentirsi dire certe cose: lo vedo che, quelle rare volte che succede, quando riesco a dirgli qualcosa di carino, i suoi occhi si illuminano. E’ uno che dà importanza anche a quel genere di cose e io per lui mi butterei nel fuoco, quindi perchè diavolo deve essere così difficile dirgli che per me è tutto? Il mio tutto, il mio niente, il mio En to pan(5). Devo dirglielo. Devo raggiungerlo. Devo dirglielo.  
Devo. Arrivare. Da. Lui.  
Chi nasce tondo non può morire quadrato, ma può sempre diventare un’ellisse.  
Entro in ambulatorio e il fiatone fa male ai polmoni: ho corso come un matto, come un disperato, ma ne è valsa la pena: l’ambulatorio è pure vuoto. Ma certo, chi va in ambulatorio la notte della Vigilia? Per le emergenze è comunque preferibile il Pronto Soccorso.  
Cerco la stanza in cui riceve il medico di turno mentre provo a scaldarmi le mani: perchè fa così freddo qui dentro? Tubature gelate? Con questo freddo è molto probabile.  
“Sherlock?” mi giro in direzione della mia voce preferita: c’è John in camice bianco, in piedi, l’espressione incredula, sorpresa, le mani strette attorno ad una cartella clinica.  
“John.” ti raggiungo, cammino piano: voglio godermi l’espressione stupita sul tuo viso ancora per qualche secondo. Sento che le mie labbra si inarcano in un sorriso: perchè lo so? Perchè non è un’espressione che non mi concedo spesso, quindi sento i muscoli facciali muoversi in una mimica per loro insolita, inusuale, inaspettatamente improvvisata “Ho pensato volessi vedermi.”  
Certo. Sarebbe così umiliante, per me, ammettere che ero io a volerti vedere? Ma tu mi capisci ancora una volta, tu sai che se io, Sherlock Holmes, sono arrivato fino a qui correndo è perchè sono innamorato di te e volevo fare qualcosa per dimostrartelo.  
“Grazie del pensiero, Sherlock. Effettivamente avevo proprio voglia di vederti.” dici infatti: posi la cartella clinica sul banco dell’accettazione e mi prendi per una mano. La tua mano è calda, come sempre: i riscaldamenti possono essere rotti, puoi farti un bagno nel Tamigi -per colpa mia-, puoi scongelare il frigo -per ripulirlo, sempre per colpa mia-, ma le tue mani saranno sempre calde.  
Entriamo nella sala visite in cui stavi lavorando e io mi chiudo la porta alle spalle: non sono bravo a parole, John, scusami, ma voglio provare a dimostrarti quanto ti amo in un linguaggio che mi hai insegnato tu stesso e che è così intimo, così intenso, così speciale da fare male. Da cosa nasce, poi, questo modo di dire? Così bello da fare male? Io non lo so, e non so se lo scoprirò mai, so solo che ora ho voglia di amarti, di amarti così intensamente da fare in modo che il male diventi bene.  
Non fai in tempo a chiedermi perchè io abbia chiuso la porta della stanza, che ti circondo il torace con le braccia: affondo il viso nell’incavo tra la base del tuo collo e la spalla sinistra ed inizio a baciarti. Ti bacio e inspiro il tuo odore: sei dolce, John. Come fai ad essere così dolce nonostante il tuo caffè sia amaro e il tuo the così pieno di limone?  
Voglio tutto e lo voglio così disperatamente perchè ti amo come mai amerò nessuno, perchè non voglio più passare per i corridoi di Scotland Yard e vederti ascoltare quelle malelingue mentre osano dire che io non ti merito.  
Ti volti e, iniziando a togliermi il cappotto, mi spingi contro il lettino su cui visiti i tuoi pazienti, ma io ho un’idea diversa. Ringhio una nota gutturale quando riesco a toglierti il camice ed il maglione e la costante presenza delle tue labbra sulle mie è la nota più dolce disegnata sul pentagramma della musica che stiamo per suonare.  
Ti spingo sulla poltroncina fino a che non riesco a farti sedere: non so perchè, ma mi scappa una piccola risata e non voglio trattenerla. Tu ti stupisci appena, ma finisci col ridere anche tu e... sei bellissimo: butti la testa all’indietro e ridi. Per un attimo perdo di vista i tuoi occhi, ma quando li posi nuovamente su di me, sono ancora più belli perchè ridono anche loro. Com’è possibile che degli occhi ridano? Il mio John. Tu, John, sei speciale sul serio.  
La risata va via via scemando e mi chino, sedendomi sui tuoi saldi quadricipiti: appoggio la mia fronte sulla tua mentre inizio a slacciarti la camicia, i nostri nasi e le bocche si incronciano in piccoli e fugaci sussulti, come se stessero giocando. Mi devo inarcare con la schiena per poterti raggiungere le labbra, ma quando questo avviene le apro e lascio che le nostre bocche giochino tra loro in un turbinio di lingue e denti, in un gioco di morsi e leccate, in qualcosa di romantico e al tempo stesso giocoso che non mi ha mai appassionato così tanto.  
Non voglio spogliarti del tutto, c’è troppo freddo qui dentro e io ho il dovere di proteggerti da qualsiasi male possa nuocerti. Ma una cosa devo farla: devo baciare la tua cicatrice perchè ormai è un rito. Non credo in queste cose solitamente, ma ho notato che quando mi prendo cura della cicatrice sulla tua spalla, tu ti tranquillizzi: lo stai facendo anche ora, chiudi gli occhi, mi accarezzi la nuca con la mano destra e le labbra si curvano in un lieve sorriso. Un sorriso che torno a baciare, perchè sarebbe da pazzi poter avere quelle labbra e non avere voglia di assaggiarle. Sai di pace, John. Di pace, calma e serenità.  
Continuando a baciarci, ci liberiamo dei pantaloni e, al di sopra della cintura, ci spogliamo il tanto che basta per poterci muovere liberamente: il calore dei nostri corpi ci aiuterà in questa gelida notte, la nostra passione incanalerà le energie che andremo via via bruciando. John, quanto ti amo.  
Ad un certo punto decidi che io ho fatto troppo, che merito tutte le attenzioni: mi fermi i polsi con le tue mani e inizi a percorrere il mio torace con le tue labbra. Le posi alla base del collo e scendi, inesorabile. Quando arrivi all’altezza del cuore, mi liberi i polsi e mi allacci le braccia dietro la schiena: perchè? Oh. Vuoi tenermi. E fai bene, John. Perchè quando inizi a mordermi il capezzolo sinistro inarco la schiena e il piego la testa all’indietro: fortunatamente ci sono le tue braccia solide attorno al mio corpo, le tue mani a premere leggeri massaggi tra le costole. Tutto è brivido, ora. Non di freddo, ma di piacere. Tante piccole scosse che mi increspano la pelle e che mi fanno piegare ulteriormente: mi trovo a sfidare le leggi della fisica quando, adocchiando un tubetto di vasellina su un ripiano, allungo il braccio destro per prenderlo.  
“John.” mi stupisco del tono di voce che esce dalle mie labbra: mi hanno sempre detto che la mia voce è profonda, baritonale, fin troppo bassa per un uomo della mia età. Ma la vibrazione con cui ho intonato il tuo nome, il nome del mio John, sembrava così dolce. Persino io ho potuto riconoscere il colore di quel tono che non avrei mai detto potesse appartenermi. Ho il fiatone mentre ti porgo il tubetto: avvolgo il braccio sinistro attorno al tuo collo e appoggio il viso sulla tua guancia destra. Non posso fare a meno di strusciare il naso e le labbra sul tuo profilo destro e mi scopro a desiderare che tu abbia più mani, più bocche, più occhi, per poterti prendere cura di me.  
Ti sento mugolare quando, dopo aver spremuto buona parte della vasellina sui nostri sessi, inizi a masturbare entrambi con la mancina: la tua calda, ampia mano attorno alle nostre due erezioni. I nostri respiri si fanno pesanti e si liberano all’unisono, creando piccole nuvolette di vapore che ci fanno capire quanto effettivamente sia freddo dentro l’ambulatorio.  
“John.” ti chiamo ancora, perchè il tuo nome è il suono più bello da pronunciare: se solo esistesse una sequenza di note che forma il tuo nome, la suonerei tutto il giorno. Fino a scorticarmi le dita, fino a distruggere il mio violino.  
Ti chiamo a bassa voce e anche tu inizi a fare lo stesso: poi non lo permetto più. Ti bacio, John, ti bacio perchè il suono della tua voce eccitata che chiama il mio nome è più potente e più pericoloso del canto delle sirene. Ti bacio perchè sei eccitato e chiami il mio nome, e sento che potrei perdermi nell’oblio dal quale potrei non riuscire a tornare più indietro. E io voglio tornare indietro. Io voglio stare con te per sempre.  
Sostituisco la tua mano con entrambe le mie: lascio che la destra si occupi del tuo pene pulsante di desiderio, mentre con la sinistra vado a stimolarti i testicoli, scendendo talvolta sul perineo, sul quale disegno chiavi di violino mascherate da cerchi dalle forme irregolari. Quando con la punta del dito tocco il SOL hai sempre un sussulto(6): sei stupendo, ti amo come amo Londra, un triplice omicidio, un enigma macchiavellico. Solo che di te non potrei farne a meno.  
Tu capisci subito cosa voglio: con le dita lubrificate dalla vasellina inizi a giocare col mio ano e mi penetri facilmente con un dito. Non è più come all’inizio in cui ero teso come la corda di un violino: sono tranquillo, sono eccitato, sono sicuro di affidarmi alle tue cure preziose. Il mondo dovrebbe invidiarmi: io ho John Watson, solo io.  
Mentre continuo ad occuparmi della tua erezione, tu ti fai strada dentro di me con un secondo dito: sai bene dove andare farmi sussultare di piacere. Tocchi più volte quel punto che mi fa sobbalzare sulle tue gambe ma tu sei un bastardo provocatore: mi tieni fermo col braccio destro avvolto attorno alla mia vita mentre con le dita della mano sinistra affondi e tocchi la mia prostata. E poi non posso scappare: sento il cuore che rimbomba nel mio petto e nelle mie orecchie. Io ti prego di smettere, ma lo fai solo quando, tra un ansito e l’altro, riesco solo a dirti la motivazione: ti dico che non voglio venire subito, ti dico che voglio venire assieme a te. Con te che mi possiedi, voglio avvolgerti e voglio venire assieme a te.  
Estrai le dita e mi aiuti a sollevare il bacino il tanto che basta per vederti sparire dentro di me: chiudi gli occhi ed emetti un suono così roco che mi fa tremare le spalle in un brivido che mi scuote i nervi in uno scatto in avanti che dà vita al primo vero affondo attorno a te. Riapri gli occhi di scatto prima di sciogliere la tensione del viso in un’espressione... dolce? E’ dolcezza quella? Solo tu potevi insegnarmi qualcosa del genere, John: la dolcezza durante l’eccitazione che il tuo stesso corpo sta dandomi. E io che pensavo che il sesso fosse solo un mero sfogo di endorfine. Grazie, John. Grazie anche per questo.  
Chiami il mio nome mentre inizi a muoverti sotto di me e io non posso che avvolgere le braccia attorno al tuo collo e baciarti fino a che avrò fiato. Mi muovo a mia volta, spingendo in alto ed in basso col bacino, stringendomi attorno al tuo sesso pulsante che continua a farsi strada verso il punto che mi dà maggiore piacere.  
Sono costretto a staccarmi dalle tue labbra: è difficile continuare a respirare regolarmente quando l’uomo che ami ti sta portando al piacere. Le nostre fronti si scontrano nuovamente, così come i nostri sguardi si allacciano e sembrano non volersi lasciare più: c’è qualcosa di diverso questa volta. In noi o, più probabilmente, in me. E la dimostrazione è data dalle parole che sto per pronunciare.  
“John. Ti amo.” l’ho voluto dire bene: ho preso fiato tra una spinta e l’altra e ho voluto pronunciare anche il tuo nome. Non lo dirò spesso, John, conoscendomi, quindi ti prego, fai tesoro di questo momento. Non dimenticarlo mai, perchè io ti amo e ti amerò sempre, ma quasi mai sarò in grado di dirlo. Ricordatelo. Non scordarlo mai. Ti prego.  
“Sherlock.” riesci a sussurrare, frenando la rapidità dei tuoi affondi dentro di me: hai capito perfettamente che è un momento che non si ripeterà tutti i giorni e neanche tutte le settimane. Lo sai che non te lo dirò spesso, a voce. Ma sai altrettanto bene che quando vedrai lo stesso sguardo che ho ora sul viso e che sto donando a te, è a queste parole che sto pensando: John, io ti amo.  
Sorridi e, come sempre, è l’espressione più bella che il tuo viso possa esprimere “Ti amo anche io.” e lo ripeti. Ancora e ancora. Lo ripeti sottovoce, anche quando prendi il mio sesso nella tua mano sinistra e inizi ad affondare anche lì con rapidi movimenti. Entrambi riprendiamo a darci piacere, io avvolgendoti col mio calore, tu col tuo pugno chiuso attorno alla mia erezione. Sappiamo entrambi che siamo vicini all’orgasmo: ci conosciamo, io e te, John. Abbiamo iniziato  questa relazione da solo un mese, ma la verità è che ci apparteniamo dal primo momento che ci siamo visti.  
Ti accorgi che io non resisto più e allora ti lasci andare assieme a me: mi stringo forte attorno al tuo collo e tu attorno al mio torace, irrigiditi dalle scariche di piacere che ci stanno attraversando e che, subito dopo, ci lasciano privi di forze, l’uno abbracciato all’altro. Io che ansimo il tuo nome in tanti piccoli sussurri, tu che mormori il mio, all’altezza del mio cuore.  
Esci da me, così riesci a piegarti e a raccogliere da terra il camice col quale avvolgi entrambi, colti dai brividi che i minuti successivi all’orgasmo portano lungo l’intero corpo: io sono alto, altissimo nei tuoi confronti, John, ma riesco a farmi piccolo piccolo solo per potermi accoccolare sotto il tuo collo proprio come amo fare subito dopo aver fatto sesso con te. Sarebbe più giusto dire ‘fare l’amore’? E’ solo un dettaglio, ma a te piacciono questi dettagli, vero, John?  
Mi avvolgi con le tue calde braccia oltre che con il camice ed io alzo gli occhi, guardandoti dal basso come farebbe un bambino: sei bellissimo. L’unica altra persona alla quale ho detto che era bellissima era mia nonna paterna: lei mi rispose che non era vero, che era vecchia e quindi che non poteva essere bella. Io insistetti, ero un bambino e adoravo mia nonna: lei allora rispose che io la vedevo bella perchè le volevo bene. Funziona così? Davvero? Non ricordavo questo episodio da più di vent’anni. E se mia nonna era bella perchè le volevo bene, allora John, visto che lo amo, come dovrebbe essere? Esiste una parola per paragonare l’amore che provo per lui, alle sue qualità fisiche?  
“John.” abbassa a sua volta lo sguardo quando lo chiamo “Sei stupendo.” ma temo che ‘stupendo’ non sia ancora sufficiente. Purtroppo non sono bravo a parole, ma una volta a casa potrei suonarti qualcosa: la musica ha molte più parole per esprimere le emozioni.  
Sorridi e mi baci la fronte “Davvero?”  
Certo, John, ne dubiti? Annuisco silente e struscio la fronte sul tuo mento.  
Rimaniamo in silenzio per qualche istante, poi, ad un tratto, rompo gli indugi “Buon Natale, John.”  
Sei stupito, sei chiaramente sorpreso da questa mia affermazione e sei bellissimo: amo sbalordirti anche solo per vedere quell’espressione stranita sul viso. Ti sorrido perchè non so fare altro quando mi guardi così.  
“Buon Natale, Sherlock.” sospiri e mi stringi a te: io ormai l’ho capito, quello è il tuo sguardo innamorato. Non l’hai mai avuto durante i due anni antecedenti la nostra relazione, quando uscivi con quelle donne, mentre da un mese a questa parte mi guardi e sospiri. E io ti ringrazierò sempre per questo. Non a parole, ovvio, ma questo già lo sai.  
“Sai perchè non mi importava festeggiare il Natale, John?” ti stupisco di nuovo: è raro che io parli così tanto. Ma sei incuriosito e con lo sguardo mi inciti a darti quella risposta.  
Alzo la mano sinistra sul volto e, posandola sulla tua guancia, premo il viso contro la mia tempia “Perchè non ho bisogno del giorno di Natale per avere il mio regalo.”  
Ridacchi appena e io so già che hai frainteso “Intendi il sesso?” infatti.  
Voglio sbalordirti, meravigliarti, vivo per questo: ti bacio sulle labbra e rivelo l’arcano “Intendo te.”  
Mi guardi attonito: la bocca leggermente aperta, gli occhi dipinti di uno stupore che ben presto si trasfermerà in gioia. Ora ti stai sentendo un idiota perchè non pensavi che io avrei mai coniato un pensiero così profondo e sentimentale, poi sorriderai e intimamente esulterai ripetendoti per l’ennesima volta che sapevi che anche io un cuore, infine ti riterrai fortunato, pensando che tra sette miliardi di persone io ho scelto proprio te.  
Non hai ancora capito, John. Tra i due, quello fortunato, sono io.  
  
---  
  
**Author's Note:**

> (1)Citazione rimaneggiata da "A scandal in Belgravia"
> 
> (2)Per "crackers" intendo quella specie di regalini inglese, quelli che sembrano delle caramelle, non i crackers che si danno ai pappagalli u.u
> 
> (3)Tutto trovato su wikipedia :D
> 
> (4)Le vestali erano delle sacerdotesse vergini e caste, quindi Sherlock la sta perculando, insomma u.u
> 
> (5)"En to Pan" dal greco, significa "Uno al Tutto" e indica la ciclicità degli eventi, la completezza
> 
> (6)Ok, spero di aver reso l'idea o.O praticamente quando si disegna la chiave di violino sul pentagramma, si parte a disegnarla dal secondo rigo è quello dalla nota "SOL" °_°


End file.
